1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication network. More particularly, the present invention relates to managing resources in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a wireless communication network such as a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) based network includes a controller or central hub, and multiple devices wirelessly connected to the controller. The controller is an entity responsible for creation and management of such a slotted network. In a slotted centralized network, the controller periodically transmits a beacon frame to define a Medium Access Control (MAC) superframe for managing access to a wireless channel between multiple devices. A MAC superframe is subdivided into an active period and an inactive period. The active period is a period during which multiple devices perform data communication with the controller. In contrast, the inactive period is a period during which the multiple devices and the controller can enter a sleep mode. The active period of the MAC superframe is generally subdivided into multiple of Contention Access Periods (CAPs) and a Contention Free Period (CFP) having guaranteed time slots, where the beacon frame is transmitted at the beginning of MAC superframe or beacon period. Optionally, an end of poll frame or B2 frame may be transmitted any time during the active period.
The start of the MAC superframe is marked by a beacon frame which is transmitted during the beacon period. Typically, the beacon frame defines a superframe structure and includes synchronization information, network configuration information, and resource allocation information associated with the multiple devices in the TDMA based network. Thus, each of the devices listens to the beacon frame to receive resource allocation information, structure of the MAC superframe defined by the controller, network configuration such as number of devices in the TDMA based network, location and number of free slots available in the MAC superframe, and the like, and to keep themselves synchronized with the controller for accurately locating their allocated timeslots and transmit the data.
However, the beacon frame may carry information on a need basis and hence the size of beacon frame is variable in nature. For example, the beacon frame includes resource allocation information for one of the multiple devices when the controller receives a connection request from the one of the multiple devices. Once the respective device receives the resource allocation information, the controller may remove the resource allocation information from the beacon frame. Because, the beacon frame includes device specific and global information, the size of beacon frame may become very large (especially when the beacon frame carries information for a large number of devices). In such a case, listening to the large beacon frame by the devices, when most of the information in the beacon frame is not intended for those devices, may lead to significant power consumption at the device end. Such significant power consumption may greatly impact battery life of devices with limited energy sources in networks such as Body Area Network (BAN).
Additionally, the device has to wait for a beacon frame in a next MAC superframe to receive resource allocation information. However, this may lead to higher allocation latency when the length of MAC superframe is large. Moreover, if the devices avoid listening to beacon frames, data traffic in the contention access period substantially following the beacon period may collide with the large sized beacon frame.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and device for managing resources in a wireless communication network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.